To analyze defects of semiconductors and the like and analyze physical properties of materials, there is such a trend that scanning electron microscopes (will be referred to as “SEM” hereinafter), scanning transmission electron microscopes (will be referred to as “STEM” hereinafter), and transmission electron microscopes (will be referred to as “TEM” hereinafter) are employed which can perform high-precision observations.
More specifically, in order to observe predetermined portions, there are many cases that the predetermined portions are cut out from samples by employing focused ion beam (will be referred to as “FIB” hereinafter) apparatuses to manufacture STEM, or TEM observation-purpose thin-film samples, and the manufactured thin-film samples are observed by STEMs, or TEMs.
Then, very recently, since semiconductor devices are manufactured in higher integration degrees, higher observations are required and end points of processes by FIBs are required to be more precisely sensed, so that FIB-SEM (dual beam) apparatuses corresponding to FIB apparatuses constructed by adding SEMs are utilized.
JP-A-2002-150990 publication (patent literature 1) discloses a minute sample working observation apparatus equipped with a focused ion beam optical system, an electron beam optical system, a sample stage for mounting a sample, and a second sample stage for holding a minute sample extracted from the sample worked by the focused ion beam, in which an angle of the second sample stage is adjusted in such a manner that the minute sample becomes a proper angle with respect to the electron beam.